


The Mall

by thehanbaniverse



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Normal Boots
Genre: Brutalmoose - Freeform, Caddicarus - Freeform, Gen, HiddenBlock - Freeform, PeanutButterGamer - Freeform, ProJared - Freeform, SpaceHamster - Freeform, hiddenboots, jontron - Freeform, normalboots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehanbaniverse/pseuds/thehanbaniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Wattpad in March 2016, PeanutButterGamer, JonTron, ProJared, Caddicarus, BrutalMoose and SpaceHamster wake up in a strange abandoned mall. They don't know where they are, and they don't know how they got there. There's only one way out of the mall, and they're gonna have to risk their lives in every turn.</p><p>Shoutout to This Is Dan Bell for motivating me to do this book!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mall

Ch 1

Austin's POV

I woke up in a pitch black room that smelled of crap. The floor was cold and wet, and I couldn't see anything around me.  
I felt my phone in my pockets and I turned on the flash. Is this a dream? I tried to make out where I was. It looked like an abandoned public bathroom. I stood up and looked around a little bit, and- oh my God, I just found a body.  
It was under a pile of rubble and I threw it off it so I could examine it. And that body was the body of....Caddy?  
He wasn't bleeding in any places and he wasn't dead, he was just unconscious.  
"AHH!" Caddy popped awake before I could even GET him awake.  
"Austin? Where the heck are we?" he asked. "I'm not sure, it looks like an abandoned bathroom. Look, we gotta get outta here."  
I grab Caddy's hand and we head to what I think is the way out. "Wait, wait, Austin, you sure this isn't some sick prank? We're supposed to be in Seattle with the rest of the guys, and we're waking up here." "It's not a prank, Caddy. I don't know what this place is or why we're here, but we've gotta get out."  
We headed out of the bathroom and we see a spacious room with eerie shopping music playing. No. We're not in one of those "dead malls". We're not.  
"We are." Caddy tells me, like he knows what I'm thinking. We are? We are, oh God.  
I didn't really need my flashlight anymore as there were skylights in the mall, and the sun was starting to come out.  
We stayed quiet as we walked around the mall: broken glass, moss, weird smells, wreckage, dust, all with the mall music still playing, shiver.  
"AHA!"  
Someone jumped in front of us and we were scared to death. "AGGHH!"  
"Guys, it's us!" It was Jared, and behind him were Jon, Ian, and Jeff. "What? You're not concerned the least bit that we're in this abandoned mall with no knowledge on how we got here?" Caddy asked. "Nah, I'm sure we can find an easy way out of this place. We don't even need to know how we got here. We can just laugh and go off to Ian's house, and forget this happened." Jared replied. "Optimist," whispered Ian.

 

Ch 2

Caddy's POV

I can't believe it.  
We're in this creepy as heck mall and Jared is being overly optimistic about it.  
You never know what could possibly pop out. I COULD just be overexaggerating, but still. I don't know WHAT this mall is, WHERE it is, but it's giving me the heepie jeepies.  
We walked gingerly around the mall, looking for an exit.  
"Here guys, look what I found! An open window for us to crawl out of! Wasn't that easy?" Jared announced, flipping his golden red hair. I had this queasy feeling inside me, like something was gonna happen...  
I gulped. "J-Jared, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I told him. "Oh, quit your crying. Dan Bell didn't get impaled or choked in the malls HE explored, did he?" Jared said back.  
"Um.....no?"  
"Then WE won't. Let's go, crybabies-" Jared had suddenly collapsed. I did a sharp scream and ran to him. "W-what happened?" I asked to myself. "Move over," Jeff said. "I think something got his foot." Jeff examined his legs, then saw a painful-looking snake bite on his leg. Blood and pus. Purple.  
My God, Jared was already dead.  
I couldn't help it. So much fear has been implanted into my nervous system that I vomited on the dirty floor.  
The rest of the guys ewwwed and made disgusted faces at me. "Drink this," Jon said, holding a bottle of water at me. I drank some, washed it around, and spit it out.  
"Listen, guys, if there is a deadly snake that can kill people in seconds roaming around this mall, we can't just sit around. We need to get out of here ASAP." Ian said, heading to the window Jared tried to get out of. "WAIT!" I yelled. I pulled Ian away from the window. "What's your problem, James?" I pointed to the snake who had its eye on Ian. "Oh, lord," he whispered. "I think we should find another way out." Jon said.  
Suddenly the intercom went off, and some girl was doing an insane laugh. "There's only one way out.....HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"  
"Goodness, what does this chick want? How did she get us here? Did she set up traps at all of the ways out?" Jeff asked. "I don't know, but we're gonna have to confront her. She sounds at least 15 years old," Austin replied. "We're gonna look around this entire mall until we find her."  
"Are you crazy? She probably wants to kill us!" I told him. "Which is why we're looking around here for stuff to get her with," Austin said.  
"Let's get."

 

Ch 3

Jeff's POV

We've been searching this mall for 3 hours now. We couldn't find anything to get that psycho girl with, even in all these piles of rubble. "I found this sharp looking piece of wood," Jon said. "Is that good enough?" Ian stared at him. "Try harder." Ian was pushing us, like he wants to get out of here as soon as he can. I mean, I don't blame him, it's creepy, dark (even though this mall still has power in some places), quiet, and there's someone trying to kill us, but he doesn't have to be bossy with us. "Ian, you're being a bit pushy. Can you just calm down a little?" I asked him. Ian's blue eyes went big. "Jeff, I can't calm down when there's some psycho trying to kill us! We're gonna need the best materials to get her and her beastly snakes."  
Ian looked around for a few seconds and saw the food court. He ran in the kitchen, trying to find some knives or something.  
"Look, I found some stuff. Knives...more knives...we're set." Ian said. He didn't pass out knives to all of us, he just kept them to himself. "Ian, this is nothing. Look, I'm gonna go by myself for a while and look for more stuff." Caddy announced. "Okay, you do that. Don't get your arm chopped off."  
"Maybe I won't." Caddy stormed off by himself in the giant mall. I worry about him sometimes. The mall was 3 stories, the size of a cruise, and it looked like a tornado ran through it in some parts. I guess a tornado was this mall's fate.  
So for now it was the 4 of us.  
We explored the mall some more and I found out the mall's name through a sign that said "Wooddale Mall" on it. I couldn't find anything that gave us any info as to exactly where the mall is located, though.  
I'll keep doing research...

 

Ch 4

Caddy's POV

I walked in the devastated mall, trying not to freak out. I was chattering my teeth and my eyes were looking in every direction, on the lookout for anything suspicious. There was glass everywhere, and it sounded like I was walking on gravel or something like that.

I had been walking for a couple hours now, observing the empty stores and corridors for anything to get Crazy Lady with, and all that I've found so far was a flashlight that seemed to work. The place smelled of mold and...algae?

I made my way up to the second floor, walking up the broken escalator matted with glass and puddles of water that I was trying not to slip on. Next to the escalator, I saw a glass elevator that had frogs living in it. I guess that's where the algae smell comes from. 

Once I got up, I heard a noise...like a chainsaw was revving up. I heard footsteps walking on the terracotta tiles. I could hear it from miles away.

I thought one of the guys had found a working chainsaw and they were coming to find me, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

I turned my back and I saw a masked figure with one.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. My eyes went big and I was sweating. 

Then I was sprinting for my life. I didn't turn back. I was running farther and farther, getting more lost in the maze-like mall.

When I had thought I had lost him, I stopped running at an abandoned Chick-fil-A, slumped down and took a breather. I put my hand on my forehead full of sweat. I was tired. I didn't think I could go on, and I don't know where the guys are...

I got up and went to go look for some kind of way to get back to the guys.

~~~

1 hour later...

Austin's POV

"Guys, Caddy's been gone for a while. I wanna go find him and see how he's doing." I tell the guys in an abandoned Kohl's while everyone searches in drawers and cupboards. They didn't seem to be paying attention to me, so I ran off.

I was on the second floor, overlooking the first floor with planters with dead plants, and seats that have been used to death.

I headed downstairs where Caddy started and looked everywhere.

"Caddy! Caddy? Where are you?" I hollered. I looked in the second and third floors. Nothing. 

On the first floor, I remember seeing a door to what I thought was the basement. I went back to the first floor and walked down the corridor until I found the door. I opened it and saw water. Not puddles of it, but legit flooding.

This is possibly the only place Caddy could be...

Ch 5

A/N - This took place during the same time Austin was looking for Caddy in ch. 4.

Caddy's POV

I'm tired as heck and I'm lost in this dark, ghost town mall. Great. Just what I need.  
I had my hands in my pockets and I was walking a bit fast, not taking in any scenery. I was scared. I have a feeling I'm still being chased by that chainsaw guy.  
I've been through enough crap for the past day or so.

I'd found an open air vent. I thought that it would be a good escape from the chainsaw guy, so I went in.  
I started crawling through the air vent, hoping it would take me back to the guys. It's highly unlikely, but I might as well try.  
The ancient dust covering the vent made me cough heavily, but I still continued til it ended. Plus, I had my flashlight with me.

I punched out the weak air vent door at the end and I found myself in a storage room. But there was just one thing: it was FLOODED. Frogs. Lily pads. The room smelt of crap and it was decaying.  
I looked out a bit too far, and accidentally slipped out of the vent and whoopie doo, fell into the cold, dirty water. Goddarnit.  
I tried to kick my tired legs and swim to the surface.  
I tried not to fall asleep while treading the water. I was just too tired. I looked around the large room with my failing flashlight to keep me awake. Where the heck did all this water come from? Frogs and other animals had populated this huge flooded room (and I even saw some fish underwater.).

I put my flashlight down on a shelf and swam around in the room to inspect it. I took a breath of air and dove under the slimy water. I tried to make out what was there because the water was murky. I found old signage from the 1980's, Christmas decor, and other things the mall used.

Once I got to the surface, I saw an ancient TV that was hanging out above a shelf turn on suddenly. It scared me crapless. There was nothing playing on the TV, just static.

Then I felt an arm touch my shoulder. "AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Caddy! Caddy! It's me! Austin!"  
I couldn't believe it. "Austin?! What the heck?!" I kept splashing him. He put his hand in front of me. "Dude, chiiiilll. Just come with me. I was looking all over the place for you, man!" He went underwater, so I went under with him.

Austin opened the door to the food court, and when he pulled the door open, I had realized that we were in the basement.  
We had to swim through a long, maze-like hallway to get to the stairs. In that hallway, I saw blood stains on the walls and the floor. I wonder what the heck happened there...  
I took a breath of fresh air when I surfaced and took the rest of the steps out and back on the first floor we were. I was exhausted. I had already parked myself on a bench when Austin yelled "Come on Caddy!". I ran with him when we ran into Jeff and Jon. "Austin, Caddy, look what we found." Jon said, holding up a bag of VHS tapes. "We found these in Kohl's," Jon continued. "We should see what's on them."

 

Ch 6

Jon's POV

I ran with Caddy, Jeff, and Austin back to where Ian was back at the Kohl's office with that working TV. "I found them." I told them as we barged into the room. "We were worried about you, man." Ian said as he pat Caddy's back. "You wanna know the utter crap I've been through?" Caddy started, his hazel eyes glaring at us. "Do you?" he added, like he was expecting an answer from one of us. "I was chased by a madman with a freaking chainsaw, I crawled through a dusty air vent to escape, THEN fell into a flooded food court populated by amphibians, and I had to use my crap swimming skills to get out when Austin actually found me there."

There was a long pause, until Ian had burst out laughing. "The heck are you laughing at?" Caddy asked. "A chainsaw man in a deserted, abandoned mall? You've been on mushrooms, James?" Caddy's face turned red. "If my phone had POWER, I would've taken a picture to give you proof. But either way, I'd be too scared to even think properly! And we've already lost Jared to a poisonous snake, anyway, so how can there not be a crazy chainsaw guy?" "Snakes are one thing, Caddy. Chainsaw man? A completely different category." Jeff added.

"You SWEAR there was a dude with a chainsaw?" Ian asked. "I swear there was a dude with a chainsaw. Shave my mohawk, cross my heart, and hope to die."

Jeff had snuck up behind Caddy with his electric shaver, and he shaved off Caddy's dark brown mohawk. The remains of his hair piled on the floor. When Jeff was done, Caddy had gone berserk. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY, YOU BLOODY TWAT!" He and Jeff started wrestling. I went to them, trying to stop them. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! CALM THE HECK DOWN! Let's drooopp ittt." Caddy slapped Jeff, spit at me, shoved Ian, and rushed out of the room, swearing under his breath.

One thing I learned tonight was: Don't mess with Caddicarus.

———

About 15 minutes later, I decided to go see if Caddy was alright. "Guys...I'm gonna go check on Caddy." I announce. "Yeah...go do that." Jeff said, rubbing the red mark on his face from when Caddy slapped him.

I walked out of the office into the empty store where I suspected he was. I then heard faint crying that sounded like Caddy's. I thought it was coming from the fitting room closet so I looked in. And there he was. His eyes were red, and he was rubbing his mohawkless head. "Caddy?...You okay, buddy?" I asked as I looked at his tear stained face. "No, Jon, I'm not. I'm not okay. I'm 21 years old and I acted like a preschooler back there. It's only been 10 hours or so since we woke up in this mall and it's already driven me insane." He scooted over and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry." he said. He then started to bawl. "Oh, Caddy, I'll get you some tissues." I went to find something to give him to blow his nose with in the wrecked reception room. Then I felt in my pockets and I happened to have one of those Kleenex On The Go packs. "Here."

He blew his nose and he stopped crying. "I'm tired, Jon." "Well, everyone's exhausted anyway. I'm not tired yet, but I'm heading toward that way." "I'll just fall asleep in here." Caddy made himself a little bed with the coats in the closet and fell asleep almost immediately. I felt bad for him.

I went back in the TV room and everyone else was out cold. So I rolled the TV cart into the next room and took the VHS tapes with me. I put the first one in and I saw a commercial for the mall when it first opened.

"Wooddale Mall, Wooddale Mall, for all your shopping needs!"

There were people having fun. There was happy music. The food court was bustling, the empty Kohl's I'm sitting in now was filled with clothes racks, and everything looked in place. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then I saw the date at the end: Opening Summer 1997.

Only that long ago? What happened to this place? What made all this happen?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

Maybe one of the guys have woken up.

I heard an insane laugh, not like one of the guys. Maybe one of them were trying to trick me. "Guys, I know you're pranking me. You can stop now." I started to worry a little bit. "...Guys?" I gulped. I then heard a chainsaw rev up.

I turned around and it was over.

Caddy was right.

 

Ch 7

Ian's POV

I wanted to wake up in my cozy bed and think this mall stuff is all a dream. Instead, I woke up in the office of the Kohl's in the abandoned Wooddale Mall, with Jeff and Austin still asleep next to me, using ripped coats and jackets as blankets.

I couldn't believe this was real. I couldn't believe this past day. It all felt more like a week than 24 hours.

James then entered my mind. He might still be pissed at me and Jeff after what happened a while ago. I would've stopped Jeff from shaving his mohawk off, but it was too late.

I was too tired to notice anything going on, so 5 minutes after I woke up, I heard a thump that scared the living daylight out of me.

I turned to see that James had collapsed. "James? James? Are you alright? J-James?" He looked petrified. "C-can you speak?" Before I knew it, Jeff and Austin were awake, helping out.

"G-Guys...I think I've found the source of Caddy's fainting." Jeff said, his finger weakly pointing to the open door into the store.

We hurried out there to see Jon lying there in a pool of his own blood, his right arm chopped off. I couldn't. This was too much. Jared's death was terrible, but this was just plain gory.

I suspected this was the work of that chainsaw guy James was talking about. This HAD to have been him.

James woke up and tried to speak. "I-I witnessed it all," he said, tears running down his face. "He-he took the chainsaw, jumped on Jon, took his arm off."

The chainsaw guy WAS real.

I passed out the knives I found in the food court to the guys. "There's just four of us left," I said. "We can't lose anyone else." Jeff interrupted. "Wait, can we call the chainsaw guy something other than "The Chainsaw Guy?" he asked. I sighed and said "Alright, let's just call him-" "Gateaux." James suggested, naming him after the black masked shirtless guy he puts in his videos. "Ok, Gateaux it is."

~~~~~~

We slowly snuck back into the mall with our knives, on the lookout. James told us he spotted Gateaux walking around on the second floor. We spied on him for a few minutes, watching every move.

"You think we should really do this?" Austin asked, twitching with fear. "Yes, we need to get rid of this guy NOW." I told him. "He's killed 2 of our friends and any of us could be next."

So we sneaked down to the second floor, armed and dangerous.

Gateaux turned at us and let out a laugh. He revved up his chainsaw and ran towards us.  
Austin and Jeff took action and threw their knives at Gateaux, but his movements were so quick, that they couldn't get any of the knives to hit him. Gateaux jumped towards Jeff and Austin and tried to choke them. James leaped in to save them, but Jeff said "Don't do it Caddy. We're dead meat. Just flee and get that psycho girl, wherever she i- AHHHHHH!"

 

Ch 8

Caddy's POV

We stared at Jeff and Austin's lifeless bodies lying on the floor, arms nearly chopped all the way off. We were standing in their own blood, which was pouring out more and more, filling the decade-old floor.

Ian grabbed my arm. "James, we can't not make it out alive."

He took off running with me, the knives stored in his bag. "W-wait, Ian! Ian! Can't you see we won't make it? Gateaux keeps coming back and he's unstoppable. He's too fast for you to even run to him and stab him. We're going to di-" "JAMES. Just trust me for once."

We ran up to the third floor, getting away from Gateaux, when we heard someone laugh.

"Hehheh, come here, boys..."

"Who the heck is that?" I whispered. Ian turned around to see an old man sitting at a Great American Cookie Store booth, the sign still glowing and the cookies looking fresh. It was still operating?

"H-hello?"

"Why, hello there. Why are you two running like you're being chased?" the old man said.

"Oh...um...this chainsaw guy...sort of killed our friends." I said, blushing.

The old man chuckled. "Oh, young men. Still having their imagination run wild with their beards on their chins, haha." I rubbed my beard, feeling more embarrassed. "You-you didn't see that just happen, several feet away?" Ian said. "Haha, what happened? You're attracting mallwalkers' attentions. Name's Earl, by the way."  
Me and Ian turned our heads, looking for the "mallwalkers" he's speaking of.

"W-what mallwalkers?" I asked.

Earl suddenly buried his face in his hands, bawling. "Oh...boys...it's not how it was 15 years ago...I used to work at this booth right here, selling cookies to the youth and older. Then this chainsaw varmint, he came and slaughtered many in '02. They shut the mall down and it was forgotten. His killings were caught on the security cameras and put them on tapes, and to this day, he dwells here, keeping anyone from seeing the tapes."

So that's why he killed Jon....those tapes were all killings apart from the one with the commercial.....that's what the blood stains in the basement were.

"Wait, why are you operating a cookie store in an abandoned mall? How have you not been killed by Gateaux The Chainsaw Guy yet?" Ian asked. "Firstly, missed this place so much, that I found a way in here and did all I could to give this mall's power back. I usually stay in this booth for about 5 hours a day, and pretend that there's mallwalkers everywhere. Secondly, when chainsaw man comes out, I usually turn off my lights in hide in my best spot. It's the best I could do for nostalgia."

"Woah, woah, woah....you know a way in, and you stay here 5 hours a day....that means you know a way out without traps that psycho girl set!" I said. "How do you get in?" "Mall offices, 3rd floor," Earl answered. "There's an open window with a ladder I use." "Oh, thank you so much!" Ian hollered. "We can't thank you enough."

Suddenly, I felt someone pull on my legs, bringing me to the ground. "AHH! AHH! IAN! IAN!" Whoever was pulling me was pulling me fast. "JAMES-" Ian tried to get to me, but the person pulling me threw a needle at Ian to get him to fall asleep.

Ian's POV

5 minutes after the needle was thrown...

I woke up in front of the occupied cookie store, knocked out. I pulled out a needle someone threw at my arm, and remembered James got taken by someone. "AHH! James! I gotta get him! And I don't know where he is!"

I heard a scream that sounded like James'.

"Oh...that's him..."

"Go save your friend, Ian." said Earl.

 

Ch 9

Caddy's POV

I'm a nervous wreck. I'm hyperventilating. Tears are rolling down my face. I'm scared. I'm tied to a chair the mall office, only my hands available to use. I want someone to come save me right now.

The person who took me took off her hood and grabbed a knife. She scooted towards me, snickering. She had very pale skin, gray eyes that twitched, and messy dirty blond hair that came to her hips. Her clothes were ripped, and she had bags under her eyes. She was a mess.

"Why are you doing this? Where's Ian-" "Shhhhhh..... Ian's doesn't know where you are." She laid the blade of the knife to my neck. "Why are you......why are you even WITH Cerys?" she whispered in my ear.

I could barely speak, I was terrified.

"ANSWER NOW!" she screamed. "W-well...umm-AH!" She scratched the blade across my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and took it off to see blood.

"Why can't I be with you? I've made you a part of my life since the day I found you. And now you go off with Cerys. Why not ME?" She scratched me again on my forehead. "And I took you and all of your friends here, in the chainsaw mall, for revenge." She put the knife up in the air.

"Name's Kate, by the way."

She was about to jab the knife into me, when someone pounced on her at the last second.

"Ian??" "James!"

Ian knocked out Kate by pounding her on the head with a hammer he found, and he untied me from the chair. "We're getting out of here." We ran to the window that Earl told us about, but Kate must've pushed the ladder down.

"CRAP!" Ian yelled. "Now how are we gonna get out?" I looked around at the rest of the windows in the long rooms. "Come on, Ian."

We checked all of the windows for any traps. It appeared she didn't set traps for any of the windows in the office, which was kind of odd. "James, look at this one..." Ian said.

There was a pond at the bottom at that window, which was probably the source for the flood in the storage room. Something tells me there was a huge amount of rain around here...

"You sure about this Ian? What if it's not deep enough?" Ian held my hand. "Come on James! LET'S GO!" I jumped with him out of the third floor, out of the mall.

"WOO HOO!" Ian screamed as we took the long fall. "AHHHH! IAAAN-"

 

SPLOOSH!

 

"YEAHHH! WOO!" cheered Ian as he reached the surface. "JAMES! WE DID IT!" He went and hugged me tight. "Yeah, and you know what we also accomplished? LOSING OUR FRIENDS, OUR SANITY, AND MY MOHAWK!" I rubbed my bald head. Ian kept cheering as he swam back, ignoring me. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?" I screamed. "Calm down, James! At least we made it out alive!" I swam out with him. "You know what? When we get back to your house, I'm going to lie in bed and sleep for the entirety of this trip. I'm not going to speak of it whatsoever!.....wait, is this Seattle? Please tell me this is Seattle.." Ian pointed to a city in the distance. "What do you think?" he asked, laughing. 

 

"Let's go."

 

~end~


End file.
